


Wants Some Irish Too

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Seduction, Top Niall, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are quite happy together in all forms. But Louis wants to try double penetration real bad. And the one he wants to have it with is Zayn, of course, but also with Niall. So the couple devise a plan to get Niall into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants Some Irish Too

Zayn was pounding into him, like a fucking battering ram, spreading his ass open with practiced ease, his great width sending sparks through Louis’ brain and making his muscles twitch at the euphoria of his boyfriend on top of him, fucking him hard with precision.

“Lou, m’gonna cum babe.” Zayn huffed out through heavy breaths, their skin slick with sweat and red from exertion, Zayn’s a bit more red since Louis was a scratcher, he didn’t mind though. He liked having physical reminders of how very good he fucked his lover, how empty yet satisfied he’d leave him with milky liquid squeezed into his tunnel.

The sopping wet hole he was plundering was swollen and sore, Louis’ ass being slammed into for the past fifteen minutes and fingered for ten before that left him a gasping mess, his prostate hardened and ready to push him over the edge.

“Fucking do it Zayn, cum in my ass!” Louis moaned out as Zayn groaned above him and his hips sped up, wet skin slapped and sharp hips left faint bruises to jiggling flesh. The older man’s ass was so raw at this point but he loved it, loved feeling Zayn after he was finished, that faint burn in his tunnel that was a reminder of how well he’d been fucked.

A slender hand with a bird tattooed on it slipped between their bodies to grip Louis’ dick, seven inches long with a thin foreskin, the head now a deep red and his slit tensing with anticipation. Zayn began to jack off his bottom boy, his own cock-eight inches with no foreskin but this creamy pink/olive colored head and he was thicker near the tip-was pressing into him deep. The topside of Zayn’s dick and tip leaving constant friction against the lad’s sweet spot, the older boy’s back arched as he came.

Sperm flew from his slit to scatter on his tummy and chest, dripping over Zayn’s long fingers while his hole clamped down around brutal British cock, his tunnel so attuned with nerve endings that each small movement, and Zayn was no small mover at this point, forcing his orgasm to blast through his system and make his hearing go out and blood rush through his head.

“FUCK!” He yelled out with his legs stretching outwards to unhinge from the boy’s waist atop him, his hamstrings stretching so far it nearly hurt as he sprayed himself with his own seed, Zayn still pounding into him. There was a small stutter of hips and then Zayn bottomed out, his dick finally releasing his own goods, the slam of Louis’ walls around his member pushing his sensitive tissue down so that his own orgasm came screaming through his pores.

“LOUIS!” He cried out through gritted teeth, his large and quite fuzzy ball sack resting and twitching against Louis’ red cheeks, the skin so tender and sinuous it was easy to change the appearance of it and the two had been at it for quite some time now.

The older was gasping for air, the room was so hot and sticky with their sex, the oxygen seeming almost depleted and he gulped hungrily as beads of sweat rolled and cooled down his body, his cum puddle doing the same thing. Zayn squeezed Louis’ dick and began to lazily stroke it making the older clench around his dick again, his cum had shot out to paint the man inside, the warmth inside him increasing.

The taller one smirked and leaned down to attach their lips gently but with purpose, his tongue now swiping against bruised lips to tangle their pink appendages together in something they did regularly and he softened inside him. He felt his dick being moved and squeezed and with a squeak he was pushed out of Louis’ ass by the man himself.

“I love it when you do that ya know.” Zayn whispered above him, something about his lover being able to push his dick out only using the muscles in his ass was fucking hot, his chest finally going back to a normal rhythm as Louis nodded with a “Mhmm.”

The younger roll off to lay on his back, the slight sting of the scratches making him hiss but he was too blessed out to care, his dick now soft and sticky with his seed and smelling of Louis’ insides. The sweetest manly smell, like salt water and sweat and something metallic.

Louis rolled over with a wince since his hole was bludgeoned feeling some of Zayn leak out, he was glad there was another bed in the room that after they showered could be used to finally sleep with Zayn’s arms wrapped around him. He began to trace a pattern into Zayn’s chest, the smooth skin damp and warm under his fingertips, “That was amazing Zee.”

Dark eyes opened half lidded and he smiled softly, Zayn loved the praise and to know he was doing a good job, “Yeah?”

Louis nodded, “Always, you fuck me so good.”

Zayn leaned up and kissed Louis softly again but this was more of a ‘Thanks’ than anything else. He voiced his worry sometimes and tonight was no different, “I’m glad, I’m always worried it won’t be.”

Louis shook his head, “Always so good. But um, I’ve had this thought in my head and I can’t really shake it. Promise to be open with me?”

Zayn turned so he could see Louis better, his eyebrow quirking up because they loved trying new things in bed-Louis liked the bondage while Zayn loved the role play, “Uh sure, what is it?”

This was the moment of truth. Now Louis loved Zayn, with all his heart and he never wanted anyone else in the romantic sense. But something had been nagging at him and it was that he wanted a threesome. And not just a threesome, well…Louis wanted to feel two inside him. He had stumbled across some double penetration porn and the look of absolute terror and joy on that bottom’s face had him curious.

Also didn’t help that Louis was a bit of a cockslut, before Zayn he had fucked and sucked most of the boys in his school, he just liked the feeling of hard dick in his ass and the salty splash of cum in his mouth. He was a bit of a freak and he was okay with that.

“Well I wanna have a threesome and try out some double penetration.” He said low as Zayn’s eyes widened almost comically.

“What.” He deadpanned, totally taken aback by Louis wanting something like that, he knew he was kinky but two? Two inside him? It wasn’t even the fact that he was being territorial-he knew Louis loved him and only him-but he wasn’t expecting that.

“Yeah Zee, like your cock is more than enough, really.” He leaned down and kissed the sticky tip now nestled in black hair, “But I just wanna know what that feels like, that extra stretch ya know?”

Zayn chewed his lip in thought as Louis stay silent kissing his chest and his nipple-Louis had a thing for his nipples-and shrugged, why the fuck not?

“Alright Lou, um who’d you have in mind?”

Without hesitation, “Niall.”

“Really?!” Zayn said a little louder, he didn’t think it’d be their Irish band mate. He figured Harry honestly, those two were inseparable.

“Yeah, I don’t know babe. Just something about him gets to me. Like of course I love you and you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever had the good fortune to date, and you’re perfect, but he’s just so damn good looking, don’t get me wrong so are Liam and Haz but it’s Niall, I think it’s the Irish thing or something.” He giggled slightly because he also knew that since Liam was straight he wouldn’t be down for it. Harry was too much of a best friend, they were too close and he didn’t want to step over that line.

But Niall? Oh yeah, he’d fucking leap over that line. Also helped Niall was bisexual-Louis was to a certain extent and Zayn was Lousexual-but he was also just so damn sexy. The accent and his dyed hair, his ever toning body and he knew that Niall was a bit big downstairs, nowhere near as long as Zayn but fucking thick, he could tell just seeing the boy naked. He shivered just thinking about it. Pale skin and blue eyes like his own and thick cock splitting him open even farther, also to have two of the best looking guys inside him at once made him tremble.

He wanted both Zayn and Niall. He was sure of it.

“Well uh, alright. I mean he is fit and if it’s something you want, sure thing. We’ve never had a threesome anyway. Let’s do it.” Zayn said dreamily and began to drift off.

“Oh no you don’t, come on!” Louis pulled a grumbling boyfriend from the bed and made him shower and the two sleepily discussed how they were to go about this. They knew that Niall was carefree but how do you tell one of your best mates that you’d really like it if he split you open along with his friend?

XXXX

It was two days later that they could finally set their plan into motion. Well it really wasn’t a plan, Louis was just gonna be straight forward about it and see if he could get what he wanted.

He lay in his bed at the new hotel, he forgot which city he was in actually, and sent out a text to Niall to tell him to come down to Zayn and his room cause he wanted to talk to him about something important. He was under the thin sheet completely naked and was poised to strike and soon heard a knock on his door, the lights were dim in the room and Louis knew for a fact that Niall and Harry had snuck in some drinks downstairs at the bar so the boy was probably a bit loosened up.

Louis knew that when Niall drank he got horny and also he hadn’t had any action in quite some time. Perfect.

“Come in.” Louis called out knowing the door was unlocked and tried his best ‘seductive’ look with his hand dragging up his chest, only his fingertips grazing the skin and one leg stuck out of the sheet, he was damn near exposed actually.

“Hey Lou, what’s up?” Niall said rather cheerily and Louis knew he was well tipsy because he just took in Louis’ form as if it was an everyday occurrence. They’d seen each other naked more times than you could count so they were rather numb to each other being nude.

He noticed that Niall had on only shorts and a beater, probably had just gotten back and was changing for bed or something, even better. This plan was going along so smooth Louis wondered why he hadn’t done it earlier.

“Get in the bed Ni, wanna talk to you.” He purred out and saw blue eyes widen a bit.

“Uh okay?” His voice was a bit higher but still open and carefree. Louis could tell he was a bit perplexed to what was going on.

Niall crawled onto the bed and sat up so his lap was near Louis’ head, his back against the headboard and the older rolled over so his bare ass could be met with cool conditioned air, Niall didn’t really notice at all until he started to scratch lightly across his bare hip, the sheet almost showing his groin that was stiffening under the fabric.

“Niall my dear, when was the last time you got some action?” He said sweetly, the hand that was on his hip now circling Niall’s kneecap, he shivered at the touch while tan fingers were slowly slipping up higher in his shorts.

“Uhhh, like two weeks ago?”

“I see, well here’s the thing. I know you’re horny and so am I. Niall, I want you to fuck me.” Blue eyes met blue. Niall’s a bit pink around the edges, whiskey did that to him.

“What!” Niall bellowed out and moved away but Louis was quick and promptly rolled over to straddle him, his hips pressed Niall’s down into the mattress and pale hands went up in the surrender position. Louis completely naked and half hard on top of him. The older leaned forward and began to suck a mark onto pale skin, right at the juncture of his throat and shoulder, Niall moaned.

“Come on Ni, want you to fuck me.” He ground his bum into the bulge of Niall, felt it tense back against his skin. His plan was working.

“L-lou…what about Zayn? You-you guys are together.” He moaned profoundly as Louis circled his hips down to press against his groin, he was definitely swelling up now with Louis sucking on his throat and nipping at the skin.

Louis sat back and groaned feeling Niall hard under him, the spread of his cheeks letting in the prominent lump of his dick separate and press against his skin. Niall was really thick.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, come on Ni. Let me show you something.” He grabbed one of Niall’s hands-the one not pressed up against the headboard cause even with the blond coming undone and being turned on he wasn’t touching him.

He pulled it gently, “Niall, it’s okay love.”

That seemed to relax him. Louis thought it rather brazen that Niall would knowingly let his best mate’s boyfriend do this but eh, this was what he wanted anyway. Alcohol fueled lust and Louis are things you can’t really resist nowadays.

He sat up so his own dick, hard and beginning to bubble with precum, stabbed into Niall’s chest as he brought the calloused hand down to slip between his cheeks. He had already taken care of himself before Niall came over, wanted to get this timing perfect.

Niall gulped loud as he felt the split of Louis’ crack and soon two fingertips were brushing something very warm and also very wet, his rim of muscle greasy. Louis hissed slightly as he felt the pads of Niall’s fingers brush his already puffy hole, his rim stretched and prepped thoroughly for what was to happen.

“Feel that? That’s all wet and ready for you. Fuck me Niall, fucking split me open.” Louis whimpered out because Niall was flicking his tips along the rim, the skin there was pinker than usual and soaking wet with lube. He pressed the boy’s fingers inside him and sank down, he was thicker than Louis or Zayn’s fingers for sure.

The roughness of them, all that guitar playing, making his tunnel quake with bliss as he was slowly being fingerfucked, he gripped Niall’s flexing bicep as he continued opening Louis’ hole. The skin inside him was so hot and he was so tight, his cock lurched inside his shorts. Louis was begging him with needy whispers to ‘fuck him harder’ and ‘spread him open’.

Niall’s head swam with conflicting thoughts like here was Louis, beautiful and naked and begging for him but this was also Zayn’s-one of his best friends and band mate’s-boyfriend but he started this. Niall felt a bit like a twat but his brain short wired feeling tight heat and slippery velvet around his fingers. His dick now fully hard and tenting his shorts a bit as Louis leaned back down and began nipping at his collar bones.

Louis slipped Niall from inside him and slinked down to pull his shorts clean off, Niall heavy and laying against his hip, dark hair surrounding the base and the creamiest pale color of his cock, the head was smooth and pink halfway covered by this immense foreskin, Louis licked his lips as Niall’s heart rate increased.

“Mmm, been dreaming of this for a long time.” Louis leaned down and muttered out as he licked up the base of Niall’s dick, his balls jumping at the contact whilst still slippery fingers went to bury themselves in caramel locks of hair now brushing against his skin.

The older gripped the shaft in his hand making the tip swell and the foreskin rolled back slightly, he saw bright pink flesh that he knew from his own uncut dick was the most responsive part, he put his lips to the side of it and slurped it into his mouth, the thick skin bending to his will.

“Oh god, this is so-so wrong.” Niall moaned out and let his head fall back. All he could think of was how he was betraying his best mate but if betrayal felt this good he’d have to do it more often.

Louis flicked his tongue out to wrap around the underside of the head while his lips massaged the blood engorged tissue and he began to pump the boy’s length in his hand, the smell of Niall’s slightly sweaty balls very strong in the room, harsher than Zayn but Louis loved that musky scent of man.

He continued to suckle and lick around the tip, pulling and teasing his foreskin across the head then wrapped his lips completely around it to take the boy into his mouth, bitter precum stained his tongue and he moaned around it, the taste so foreign yet delightful to his body. He felt Niall shiver as he moaned, vibrations settling behind his balls and making them tighten as Louis sucked him off, his rough hand pulling on his hair.

Louis continued to suck on him, his wrist twisting so the fleshy foreskin turned and tugged with his lips making the younger boy’s body start to redden and the heat in the room increased. Louis had slipped three fingers inside him now, preparing for that stretch of Niall cause he was wide enough to cause discomfort without some beforehand work to his hole. He whimpered and bit down on Niall’s dick with his lip covered teeth as his sweet spot was hardening and he couldn’t take much more.

Zayn was on the way.

He pulled off of Niall’s dick, now soaking wet and throbbing in his hand, he noticed two very large veins run up the shaft and he bit his lip cause he could only imagine how that would feel. Pulling Niall down so his head was under the pillow, his beater riding up slightly he straddled the boy and let his wet cock softly tap to rest between his cheeks, he rolled his hips letting the hard member rub against his much more open hole.

Leaning down he pulled the beater of Niall and bent to bite his nipple making the boy yelp and his hips to buck, the tip of his dick breaching Louis’ hole. Well that was convenient.

“Nice aim there.” He winked out licking up Niall’s chest, the hair tickling his tongue as he swiveled his hips and felt Niall’s skin pull back and sink into his hole, the stretch so beautiful as one very fat body part was splitting him open. He pushed Niall in farther while pale hands grasped purchase to hips, the feeling of Louis heating him through making his eyes roll back. He was so fucking tight.

“Lou, fuck!” He whimpered out as the older finally sat down completely, six inches of Irish meat wedged him open, his own dick jumped and leaked out a tiny rope of precum that fell to mix in with the happy trail from Niall’s bellybutton.

“Feel good Ni?” Louis asked breathlessly as he started sliding up and down the boy’s cock, that amazing stretch to his hole so blissful and he knew he was a power bottom for sure. Placing his hands against Niall’s flexing chest he started to work up and down faster, could feel foreskin moving around inside him, it felt so much different from Zayn’s uncovered tip.

“Fuck yes, holy hell.” He moaned out while Louis rode him into the mattress, he was thankful his shirt had been removed because with Louis’ heat soaking through his dick, the blood warmed up in his veins and the mixture of body heat due to their close proximity he could feel himself sweating out the whiskey he had earlier with Harry.

Louis was in heaven and he knew he be taken even higher in just a few moments.

The door opened quietly to the hotel room, Louis breathing heavy and whining every few seconds while Niall grunted underneath him, their skin making loud cracking sounds as Louis fucked himself ridiculously hard onto Niall’s member, their bodies flush with sin and sex.

“You little whore.” Zayn said calmly as he made his way over to the bed only in his boxers. A very large line where his dick was hard and pulled up so the head poked out of his waistband.

He stripped himself of his boxers and climbed on the bed, Louis only heard him and turned his head with a wink, Niall’s eyes were closed as Louis rode him and he didn’t notice anything until there was another pair of legs now straddling his thighs just behind Louis’. His eyes opened to see Zayn looking at him with his lip curled and one eyebrow raised.

“SHIT! ZAYN! I’M SORRY I-“ He was shut up with Louis clamping his hand over his mouth. Blue eyes turned confused as he felt something hard nudging against him while Louis leaned a bit forward so half Niall’s shaft was open to the air while the other was still inside his hole.

“Like fucking my boyfriend eh?” Zayn started to tease Louis’ hole, the older began to whimper with these little breaths, he was so sensitive and raw and could only imagine how quick this would be over with two dicks inside him.

The lube had splashed out to coat Louis’ inner cheeks as Zayn pulled some onto his dick using the tip and he knew that with one small push he could slip in. He gripped one cheek with a hand and the other was wrapped firmly around his base as he slid across the underside of Niall’s shaft, he heard the boy moan into Louis’ palm.

“Here we go.” Zayn purred out with the feeling of Lou’s rim opening up for him, he leaned forward and sunk in as his teeth bit into Louis’ back.

The older threw his head back and could’ve easily broken Niall’s jaw with how his hand pressed down. The ultimate feeling of being full as Niall’s already thick length was buried inside him and Zayn’s now thicker near the head cock slid in just so.

Three sets of grunts, sighs and groans mixed together into a strange melody as Louis rocked back slightly to take in both Zayn and Niall’s cocks, the meaty lengths spreading him open so much it nearly hurt. Nearly.

They stayed still for a moment, Louis breathing heavy with Zayn biting his lip behind him, Niall still looking confused but not in the mood to ask questions at the moment, his mouth still covered.

“Okay baby?” Zayn whispered out and kissed his shoulder, he could feel Niall’s balls against his, the hair on both sacks tickling and making his own dick jump. It was like a weird game of touch and go, when Zayn’s dick would pulse Niall’s would mimic it right after.

“Y-yeah. Move.” Louis nodded and brought his hand down to plant back onto Niall’s chest while Zayn began fucking into him, Niall didn’t really have to do anything. The older braced himself as his hole felt his boyfriend’s member slipping in and out of him, the friction and pressure against his tender area was mind boggling, Zayn’s dick rubbing against Niall’s in sweet harmony.

The darkest of the three began to slam into him, he relished the feeling of Niall’s cock against his and with the added expanse of it, Louis was even tighter, his tunnel collapsed around him trying to force out the intruders. Niall moaned and slowly raised his hips to match Zayn’s motions, Louis fell forward feeling his tunnel and rim be stretched open wide to almost cavernous proportions, two dicks spreading him open like someone was taking a cone and pushing it deep into his body.

It was fabulous.

“Fuck Zayn, that feels fucking good.” Niall said with a deep growl while their cocks rubbed together and split open a whimpering Louis, his prostate was on the verge of painful release, his own length pressed between his tummy and Niall’s abs, the hair there making the foreskin glide back and be met with furry delight.

“I-I need to cum.” He let out in a soft sigh, almost pleading because this did feel good and his kink was satisfied but it was starting to actually hurt now. The initial stretch and burn was orgasmic but now he was overly sore and overly stimulated, two beautiful dicks splitting him open and stretching him to new limits and heights of joy.

Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and hoisted him up so he sunk down farther on both the boy’s lengths, he cried a bit as the pressure increased and he felt soft lips to his neck, the darker boy minutely thrusting forward as Niall thrust upwards, now as Zayn would press in, Niall would pull out. They continued this rhythm as a look of exhaustion plagued impish features.

“Ni, you wank him yeah?” Zayn murmured down to a sweaty Irish boy who was ready to explode, he hadn’t had any action in weeks and now his dick was in the tightest squeeze, not to mention the hottest and slipperiest one as well, with this new kinky threesome happening.

The boy nodded and took Louis’ almost purple dick into his hand, rough fingers and palm rubbing over hot flesh and with three pumps of his dick, the foreskin revealing his tip he spewed out scorching sprays of cum, the almost clear liquid easily splashing over Niall’s chest and stomach and hand.

Louis let out the most pathetic sound as his body finally succumbed to his orgasm, his prostate pressed deep within him by two thick cocks and now clenching and squeezing around them. He rode out his orgasm and even pushed back on the human wedge inside his ass, he felt Zayn burst first.

“HNGH!” The darker boy emitted through his teeth while his head fell back and his dick dumped a thick wad of cum deep inside Louis’ tunnel and splattering over Niall’s dick inside.

Niall felt the clench of Louis around him then Zayn swelling and throbbing against his underside and the final straw with two sets of hips still fucking into a boneless Louis-Zayn was the only thing keeping him from actually collapsing-was feeling hot cum shoot out around him leaving the canal even slipperier and hotter, salty splooge filling up a fucked out vessel.

Niall’s back arched as his dick pulsed and his slit opened to release his sperm, ropes of it now striping Louis’ innards and the eldest boy made a weak sound as he continued to dump inside him. What they didn’t know was that Niall came a lot, whatever room Louis had left inside him was quickly filled with cum from Niall. He continued to spurt as Zayn softened next to him and begin to slip out. He could feel Louis moving around and clenching his member internally and with a squelch out popped Zayn.

There was a sigh of relief from the blue eyed man as one cock was dislodged from his hole, Niall was dribbling inside him now. He did the same to him but it took more effort since his hole was weak now but he managed and soon enough Niall was pushed from him too, Louis left wide open.

Their cum now dripping out from inside him. He fell to the side but Zayn laid him down softly and began kissing his neck and face saying he did such a good job and he was so proud of him. Niall was fucked out, tired and confused.

“So uh, that was. Well. It just was.” He muttered out with his chest rising high then falling looking at the couple next to him. Three boys all covered in some form of liquid. Louis had a small smile on his face while Zayn began explaining what had actually gone down.

The plan they had made with Louis seducing Niall and Zayn coming in and “punishing” him with the double penetration. Niall actually laughed saying they could have just asked.

“S’more fun like how it happened. But I’m really fucking sore and m’tired. Going to bed.”

Niall made his exit and the couple curled into bed, screw the shower.

“Satisfied babe? Was it all you ever wanted?” Zayn asked him, even though they hadn’t showered they at least slept in the clean bed.

“Yes, won’t be able to walk tomorrow for sure.” Louis said sleepily and he was dead to the world within moments.

Down the hall was Niall furiously beating his dick replaying the night’s events. He hoped he’d be called upon again sometime.


End file.
